Obsidian
by Wordcounter
Summary: At the closing of the Age of Night, Agarash, Demon Lord of Darkness encapsulated his remaining powers in seven crystals forever to be known as Doomstones and three runes in obsidian that his legacy might live on even as he was being defeated in the war
1. Chapter 1

_**A LONE WOLF AND RANMA CROSSOVER**_

Disclaimer: The characters from Ranma, X-Men and Lone Wolf belong to their creators respectively. None of them belong to me.

Date: 300106, 020606, 220606, 180508.

Synopsis:

At the closing of the Age of Night, Agarash, Demon Lord of Darkness encapsulated his remaining powers in seven crystals (forever to be known as Doomstones) and three runes in obsidian that his legacy might live on even as he was being defeated in the war with the Elder Magi. What if he had sealed the powers of the three runes into a certain pigtailed martial artist?

_**A LONE WOLF AND RANMA CROSSOVER**_

**O B S I D I A N**

Part 1:

"Pops! If there are anymore of those 'Invincible Martial Arts Training Methods' or 'Great Ancient Training Ground' stuff that I didn't know about, I'm going to feed you to Zorkaan alive, you got it?!" Ranma shouted.

Behind him, the dark forbidding presence swelled as if elated at the prospect of eating Genma … 's soul … fresh.

The panda quickly signed nervously, 'We're just going to visit a friend of mine in Nerima.'

"For the sake of your soul, that had better be true!" came the angry retort.

"Zorkaan return ... " the pigtailed martial artist ordered. Silently the nightmarish entity returned back to the jet-black sigil on Ranma's forehead without question. As usual …the strange black symbol on Ranma's disappeared from sight once that occurred.

_**A LONE WOLF AND RANMA CROSSOVER**_

In the Tendo Dojo …

"One of you must marry the Saotomes to continue the Tendo-Saotome line."

"What?" two female voices shouted at once.

"My friend is coming from China with his son on a training trip."

"So what's he like ... this Ranma?"

"I wouldn't know." Soun said, "I've never met him." He quickly hid behind the postcard as if reading it again.

"WHAT??" The sudden shriek of dismay came close to deafening the Tendo Patriach's ears.

There was the sound of knocking on the door.

"It must be them!"

Quickly the Tendo Patriach and his daughters made their way to the door.

And took stock of the visitors …

"Are these your friends?" the middle Tendo sister asked as she gestured at the red-haired girl and bald-headed man in front of them.

"He looks more like a girl to me." Nabiki was about to move forward to touch the 'girl's breast' but stopped in mid-stride. Did the girl's eyes just turn black in colour? She blinked her eyes just to be sure. They looked normal to her. She must have been seeing things, she thought. Nevertheless, disturbed by what she thought she saw, she took a step back and let the girl walk into the house, unmolested.

"I am Ranma Saotome. Sorry about this," came the reply.

The Tendo Patriach was about to say something but Genma rushed forward tackling him to the ground and covering his mouth. Without any hesitation, he quickly dragged his one-time friend and partner in crime ... away from the room.

"HEY!" a voice shouted but it came from the Tendo Patriach's daughters rather than him.

"Oh friend Soun, we got a lot to catch up on. Let our children get to know one another," the bald-headed martial artist spoke quickly.

Once he was sure they were out of earshot, Genma spoke.

"Whatever you do, you mustn't anger the boy. He's dangerous. There's no telling what horrors he would unleashed if pushed. We mustn't bring up the engagement in front of him."

"Why not Saotome?" the Tendo Patriach asked.

"He gets angry when the slightest hint of any of my noble plans is brought up to him," Genma explained. He neglected to mention the number of people pursuing him and Ranma all over Asia for various reasons due to said plans, of course ...

"What could be so bad about the boy, Saotome? He's just a sixteen-year-old lad." Soun commented, scepticism evident in his voice.

"I'm not talking about him! I'm talking about his servant! Worse than the Master! If he gets mad, he would just turn his servant loose on us! I don't want his servant coming after me!" Genma just about shrieked, his voice nervous with fear.

The bald-headed martial artist had experienced firsthand what the non-corporeal dark entity was capable of and to say that he did not like it was the understatement of the year. When Zorkaan the Soultaker had first appeared, it had nearly ripped out Genma's soul from his body. If Ranma hadn't stopped the Soultaker in time, the creature would have completely devoured his soul beyond any hope of restoration (or resurrection) for that matter.

As it was, it still managed to get a 'bite' in before Ranma succeeded in stopping it. Since that day, the evil entity tend to hang around the bald-headed martial artist when it got out, as if hoping that its master would change his mind about letting it finish off its 'half-eaten meal'. For some unknown reason, it seemed to have developed a taste for the bald-headed martial artist's soul.

Which of course served to make Genma all the more nervous about the shapeless, non-corporeal dark entity that floated around him a great deal of the time. If he didn't know any better, he would have bet his own soul that the evil entity was just grinning at his back with hungry eyes (and he is right-).

_**A LONE WOLF AND RANMA CROSSOVER**_

Somewhere in the Sea of Japan …

An Amazon hunting party armed to the teeth were sailing on one of the many fishing trawlers crossing the Sea of Japan.

The elder Amazon leading the expedition still recalled what happened at the meeting clearly.

The vote taken by the Council of Elders had been unanimous.

"So a decision has been reached?"

"The boy must be killed before he realises the full potential of his dark powers."

"But if we attack him … he could very well destroy the entire village."

"That is why we use the services of others when we choose not to show our hand."

"Assassination … "

"A necessity given the circumstances."

"Then it is agreed."

Unseen by the Amazons, a large winged shaped creature lifted up into the sky without a sound while shadowing the hunting group.

_**A LONE WOLF AND RANMA CROSSOVER**_

Ranma turned around as he leaped to the roof of the Tendo Dojo. The Amazons that he met in China were coming to Japan … to kill him. This he could not allow. A black light flared from his left hand turning it as black as night. The clouds above the Tendo Dojo began to swirl as if a localised tornado was forming above it.

Lightning flashed in the sky followed by the sound of thunder. Then … there was the sound of an unearthly roar. Followed by another. Then another. Accompanied by the sound of leathery wings in the air. Until twenty winged shaped misshapen creatures appeared before the pigtailed martial artist.

The Vaag, flying minions of Agarash the Damned had been summoned.

"Destroy the ship. Do not kill unless they resist," the pigtailed martial artist ordered. As one, the troop of flying creatures lifted up into the air, their wings beating about them tirelessly, before disappearing over the horizon.

Unknown to anyone but himself, whatever his servants saw, Ranma saw. It was a good thing he had left a few of the Vaag behind to keep an eye on the Amazon village to see what was going on in that part of the world.

_**A LONE WOLF AND RANMA CROSSOVER**_

Meanwhile … in the Sea of Japan …

"Elder … are you sure about this? The male demon could be anywhere," an Amazon sentry spoke up.

"I'm quite sure," the Amazon Matriach replied calmly.

The wind began to pick up. The fishing trawler began to shake as small waves began to rock the boat.

"Captain! There's a storm approaching. We must take cover," one of the crew members spoke as he looked through his spyglass.

'That's strange. A storm on a clear night?' she thought. Instinctively, she turned her face towards the skies and caught sight of large, dark clouds gathering on the horizon like a sudden storm approaching. 'An ill wind blows. Has he found out already?' she wondered.

"How can you be so sure?" the sentry asked disturbing her thoughts.

"Because who else but him would have sent them to kill us?" she spoke as she pointed at twenty winged shapes flying towards them from behind the cover of dark clouds.

"Everybody! Take your positions on deck!"

As one, the Amazons readied their weapons in preparation for combat. The captain and his crew did the same. The only difference being they used rifles and harpoon guns while the Amazons used swords, spears, bows and arrows. The winged creatures drew closer and closer to the boat, the sound of their wings beating the air. As they did so, a dark mist rolled in obscuring their view.

"Captain! Cursed this fog … I can't see a thing!" one of the crew shouted.

"Grandmother! I can't see either!" a female voice spoke.

"Sorcery … Demonic sorcery … " the Amazon Matriach hissed.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and an unearthly roar as something large and heavy swept unto the deck of the ship. Followed by the screams and sounds of battle as the ship began to shake.

"Hold your positions!"

Everybody slipped and fell to the ground as the fishing trawler tilted off to one side. The sounds of battle and fighting continued on board the ship.

This was bad. Despite their weapons and preparations beforehand, the creatures were tearing through them like a scythe through a wheat field. There was another massive crash as the one of the creatures tore through the body of the fishing trawler.

Undeniably, the ship began to sink.

"Abandon ship!" the captain cried as all the members of the crew threw themselves overboard into the sea.

The Amazon party did the same.

After ripping the ship to shreds, the demons left the way they came leaving many of the crew and passengers present with nightmares to come.

"A quick count of heads!" the Amazon team leader spoke.

"All are present!" one of the sentries replied.

"Upon reaching Japan, we look for new allies. The male is too powerful for us to face alone," the Amazon Matriach spoke.

"What do you mean? We all survived," her granddaughter spoke.

"Yes we did … because he did not want us dead … yet. If we face him as we are now, he could inconceivably destroy us without even having to lift a finger," she added.

_**A LONE WOLF AND RANMA CROSSOVER**_

Leaping down from the rooftop, Ranma landed on his two feet.

"Tadaima!" He spoke cheerfully as he entered the house.

A delicious aroma that made his mouth water assaulted his nostrils.

"What's that … ?" the pigtailed martial artist asked as looked around for the source of the smell.

His father and Mr. Tendo were already eating at the table.

"Dinner. Here's yours, Ranma," the eldest Tendo sister greeted as she handed him his plate of food.

"Thanks, Kasumi," the pigtailed martial artist replied and ate his food slowly.

"Wow! This is great!" the pigtailed martial artist exclaimed.

The eldest Tendo sister beamed at the praise.

"You're welcome," she replied before picking up her own fork and spoon.

Suddenly, there was a shriek. It was the youngest Tendo sister.

"Ranma! Stop flirting around with my sister!" she shouted.

The pigtailed martial artist simply ignored her outburst much to her (growing) annoyance.

"DAMNIT! Stop ignoring me! I'm talking to you here!" the youngest Tendo sister shrieked.

Ranma threw a glance at Akane and then much to everyone's disbelief … she suddenly became silent as whatever words she was going to say did not make it to her mouth. She returned back to eating her food, her eyes glazed over as she munched her food in slow motion. It was as if all the aggression in her body had left her. Nabiki and Kasumi exchanged glances but did not voice their thoughts out loud. They would discuss the incident later … at their leisure … in private.

The rest of the dinner proceeded without any further interruption. Before long, everyone had their fill and Kasumi left with the dirty dishes for the kitchen. Nabiki followed suit.

"Nabiki, that's alright. I can handle the dishes by myself."

"I'm free for the night, Kasumi," the middle Tendo sister commented as she grabbed a dirty dish and added some cleaning soap to it.

"Something on your mind, Nabiki?" the eldest sister asked as she rinsed another dish with water.

"What do you think of Ranma?" Nabiki asked.

"He's a nice young man … though very much in need of seasoning," Kasumi replied nonchalantly.

"He has a lot of rough edges … to be sure," the middle Tendo sister agreed.

"But that was not what you came to me for. Isn't that right, Nabiki?" Kasumi asked as she added more cleaning soap to the dirty dishes.

"That's right. Did you see what I saw?" the middle Tendo sister asked, before she began rinsing her own dish.

"His eyes?" Kasumi hinted, her hands busy rinsing the dishes.

"They turned black. Both his eyes. The deepest shade of black I've ever seen. Right before Akane became quiet. Like a church mouse. You know what Sis is like. Akane has never been able to maintain her cool in the presence of the opposite sex at all. This time, I expected no different. She became silent. Silent like the dead throughout the whole meal," Nabiki explained.

"Yes … I saw everything," the eldest Tendo sister replied.

"I saw his eyes changed colours when he arrived at our home for the first time. Since it happened so quickly, I dismissed it offhand, thinking I was just seeing things. Now you've seen it too. He's one of them, isn't he?" Nabiki pointed out.

Kasumi placed all the washed dishes to dry beside the opened window.

"What if he is? We can't just toss them out of the house. Dad would never let us hear the end of it," the eldest Tendo sister replied.

"This is no laughing matter, Kasumi. You know how bad the situation in Japan is right now. Anti-mutant hysteria is on the rise and you know what will happen if even one of those anti-mutant groups get so much as a sniff of mutant stench in our house," Nabiki reaffirmed her stance.

The eldest Tendo sister simply dropped her hands to her sides and let out a deep sigh.

"I am not the head of the Tendo household, Nabiki. The decision is not mine to make. It is Dad's decision alone to make and Dad's responsibility alone to bear it."

"But what about us? The consequences? Everything? We will bear it! All of it! In body bags! I'm talking about our lives here! Don't you even care?" Nabiki just about shrieked at her sister.

"Nabiki! Calm down!" the eldest Tendo sister wrapped her arms around her sister.

"I can't calm down! It's just that I don't want to see any of us being carried out in body bags …" the middle Tendo sister began to cry.

"Shh … I'm sure everything will turn out alright," the eldest Tendo sister spoke gently in her sister's ear.

"Yes, I am sure that it will," a voice replied turning their insides to ice.

It was Ranma standing at the entrance to the kitchen. And from the way he was impatiently tapping his fingers on his hand … he was none too happy about it too!

_**A LONE WOLF AND RANMA CROSSOVER**_

"Ranma?!" both sisters stammered nervously before looking at each other in slight annoyance.

Caught red-handed, they could only look fearfully at him in silence.

"I was listening the whole time? Yes ... I guess there is no putting this off. Are you afraid of me? Kasumi ... Nabiki?" the pigtailed martial artist asked.

There was silence. Finally, the middle Tendo sister recovered enough to give her reply.

"Yes ... we are. Why did you eavesdrop on our conversation, Ranma?" she voiced out in an accusing sort of tone.

"I was on my way here to ask you about the place, Nabiki, but seeing that you were busy conversing with Kasumi, I decided not to interrupt until you two were finish. Now I have a question for you. Do you want me to leave?" he asked, watching the two carefully.

"You're a danger to all of us, Saotome. Your very presence would bring harm to this family," Nabiki replied firmly.

"Nabiki!" the elder Tendo sister spoke up.

"He's going to get us all killed! All mutants are a danger to those around them, Kas-chan! Whether they mean us harm or not, is irrelevant. They're a danger to themselves and those around them!" Nabiki insisted.

"I can assure you that I'm not a mutant," the pigtailed martial artist spoke.

"NANI?" Both Tendo sisters asked ... simultaneously.

"Then how ... " they both asked again at the same time before looking at each other in slight annoyance again.

"Zorkaan helped me out in diffusing the situation," Ranma answered.

"Zorkaan??"

"A friend of mine that I met many years ago. He strengthened my mental abilities and one of them was persuasion."

"Hypnosis." Nabiki concluded. Ranma simply nodded.

"You hypnotized Akane! But you did it without saying a word! How?"

"I projected peaceful thoughts into her brain. She should remain docile for a few days at least."

"A telepath?!" Nabiki recoiled in horror.

"I prefer the description 'better use of the brain'. After all, the average human simply uses less than 5 of their brains throughout their life. I use 30 of my brain currently. Still working to get the remaining 70 in the near future," Ranma replied thoughtfully.

"Not functioning at 100 capacity?" Nabiki asked doubtfully.

"100? Not even close. So there really is no mutation involved," the pigtailed martial artist replied.

"But your eyes ... "

"Still working on it ... One day, I might be able to do all those things without having to reveal it in the open," the pigtailed martial artist answered.

"If people saw what we saw, they would not care and target you as one still," Nabiki pointed out.

"You have a point. I will leave," the pigtailed martial artist conceded. "Thanks for the meal Kasumi."

"No. Don't go," the eldest Tendo sister replied, both her hands latching onto Ranma's arm, much to the disbelief of the middle Tendo sister.

"Kasumi?! Are you alright? Ranma, are you hypnotizing my sister or something?" Nabiki asked in disbelief.

"Nothing of the sort. Martial artist's honour," the pigtailed martial artist declared.

"If I find out that you've hypnotized Kasumi ... there will be hell to pay, Saotome," the middle Tendo sister warned before leaving the kitchen in total defeat.

"Thank you, Kasumi. For standing up for me. Not many people these days would stand up for what they consider to be freaks or mutants." the pigtailed martial artist spoke.

The eldest Tendo sister blushed slightly before withdrawing her hands from his hand.

"Oh my! The time! My ... I had better be going before the grocery store closes! See you Ranma!" she exclaimed, leaving the kitchen in a hurry.

'That was fast. Why was she in such a hurry to leave?' the pigtailed martial artist wondered.

_**A LONE WOLF AND RANMA CROSSOVER**_

Kasumi was finally able to breathe and think normally again. Her mind went back to the events that took place at the Tendo home. What in the world had possessed her to stand up for a young man that she barely even knew? Other than his name and his powers, much about the young man remained a mystery. The eldest Tendo sister had always been the passive type, unwilling to take on oppose anyone directly. Yet she had stood up to her younger sister's request. An event that she never ever recalled doing to any of her family members in the past.

What had possessed her to do something like that? She wondered.

She was so occupied with her thoughts that she had not realised that she had strayed off her usual path towards the grocery store ... when suddenly ... without warning ... she found herself being grabbed from behind.

Instinctively, the eldest Tendo sister struggled against her attacker but a cloth was pressed into her face and then ... darkness ...

Kasumi stirred and open her eyes. Her surroundings though she could make out shapes in the darkness. She found herself hanging spread-eagled in midair from four chains that came from the ceiling and the ground.

"Looks like sleeping beauty is now awake. Do you wish to examine her?" A voice spoke to her left.

"Yes," the second voice replied and stepped behind her. A chill went down the elder Tendo sister's spine as she began to grasp the situation she was in.

A rough pair of hands began to caress her body gently as they began to remove the clothes that she wore from her body. First her outer garments … then her underwear. They were discarded in a pile in the corner of the room.

Kasumi began to whimper as tears pooled in her eyes. She was being assaulted sexually and there was nothing she could do about it. What was worse, those hands seemed to be rather adept at finding and touching all the sensitive places that the eldest Tendo sister possessed. Plus a few others that not even she knew about, existed.

Despite her current predicament (or maybe because of it), she found herself responding to her fondler's gentle ministrations, arching her body and moaning softly in return, gradually becoming wet from arousal. Whoever this person was, certainly knew his craft.

The treatment continued for a few more minutes.

Finally, when the eldest Tendo sister felt herself just about to go over, her fondler ceased his ministrations and stepped away from her, bringing those tantalizing touches to a halt. Which in turn, caused Kasumi to gyrate uncontrollably in the chains as she struggled to regain control of her body (from being just about to come but not doing so in due process).

"How much for this one?" the second voice asked.

"Ten million yen," the first voice answered.

"That's outright robbery. Give me five million yen and we'll call it a deal," the second voice protested.

"For such a prime specimen? I think not," the first voice insisted.

"Six million yen and that's final," the second voice argued.

"This is an insult! Check the girl! She's in perfect health! Not to mention, her endowments are perfect," the first voice scoffed.

"What if she's suffering from a mental defect?" the second voice asked doubtfully.

"Not likely. I had my men going through her background and personality type very carefully. She's submissive by nature and an excellent housekeeper as well. Her cooking's second to no one," the first voice explained.

There was silence.

"Listen … if this girl doesn't perform up to expectations, you can always return her back to us within a week for a full refund. How's that?" the first voice continued.

"Fine then … Ten million yen. She had better be worth it. Or the Oyabun will be taking this out of your hide," the second voice conceded gruffly.

"Satisfaction guaranteed." The first voice replied.

_**A LONE WOLF AND RANMA CROSSOVER**_

Back at the Tendo Dojo …

"Ranma! Kasumi has not come home! No one's seen her! I think she's been kidnapped! The police are searching for her now but they have yet to find any clues!" the middle Tendo sister shrieked as she caught sight of the pigtailed martial artist, training in the dojo.

"Kasumi?" the pigtailed martial frowned as he came to a stop.

Suddenly, his forehead glowed black and a presence that made Nabiki's hair stand on end and gave her bad dreams for many nights to come, made itself known.

Struggling to stand, Nabiki tried to hold herself up but failed miserably. Her vision grew faint and her knees grew weak. Unable to maintain consciousness any longer, she collapsed to the ground in a heap.

"Ranma … what happened?" a pair of eyes opened.

"You fainted due to a sudden shock to your nervous system. In other words, you fainted due to fright. Don't feel too bad about it. Few people can remain conscious in the presence of Zorkaan and fewer still can remain calm and collected in his presence," the pigtailed martial artist explained.

"Your friend? It fell like he was sucking the very life out of me." Nabiki replied.

"Like something from your worst nightmares? Yes … he has that effect on people with no spiritual training."

"He's not human?"

"Zorkaan? He's searching for your sister now. And rest assured, he will find her," The martial artist promised with a determined look in his eyes.

_**A LONE WOLF AND RANMA CROSSOVER**_

Kasumi knew she had to get out. One week had passed, since her abduction and she had yet to figure a way out of this fenced up place. Her time had been spent training under various female instructors on how to move, dress and please her 'clients' in various body positions all of which made her blush a deep red.

So far they had treated her kindly and no man had yet touched her other than the man that had brought her here, but Kasumi knew that would change. Her instructors had informed her that they had wanted to make her presentable to her 'owner' within a month.

Kasumi could only look on with a sense of dread at that daunting future. How she wished she were home! How she wished she could back home doing her everyday routine!

Her family must be worried sick by now. Her only hope lay in the fact that her sisters and a certain pigtailed martial artist would come to rescue and get her out from this forbidding place. Please hurry, she begged silently as she knelt on her bed in prayer.

Buildings streamed by at tremendous speed. Trees flew past and houses blew by the entity as it flew through the air passing through them at times and in between them at other times. But nothing would stop Zorkaan the Soultaker, chief lieutenant of Agarash the Damned in its quest to locate a certain missing Tendo sister for its master.

It had been the third day already since it had followed the psychic scent of its target to a large warehouse under the cloak of the Umisenken that it had acquired from Genma Saotome when it had just about 'eaten' the bald-headed martial artist's soul (of which it hoped to finish the rest in the not too distant future yum yum).

It hovered briefly over the warehouse before diving down into it as its target finally came to a stop.

"Ichiro … where's the dough?" a well-dressed man in his forties asked.

"All here. Where's the dope?" Ichiro asked, lighting his cigarette.

The first man was about to answer when he felt his danger sense suddenly kicked into overdrive. Something was wrong. Something that made his hair stand on end. Something that gave him the jitters. He looked around for the source but could see nothing. Around him, his men began to fidget their guns quietly.

"Alright, Kenji-san … where's the dope?" Ichiro asked again before taking a puff.

"Ichiro-san, did you bring anyone else with you?" the well-dressed man called Kenji asked.

"What are you talking about? There's no one else in this warehouse besides us," Ichiro retorted. "Now, where's the dough?"

"Don't try to f#cking bullsh#t me, Ichiro! Did you bring anyone else that I didn't know about here? Or did someone else follow you here to our meeting place?" the well-dressed man spoke angrily.

"What are you trying to pull, Kenji? If this is another one of your tricks …" Ichiro asked before he began to pull out his revolver.

"There should only be twelve of us in this warehouse but I can feel another presence watching us! Who … What did you bring with you, Ichiro?!" the well-dressed man shouted as he began to tap his fingers nervously.

Whatever Ichiro was going to say next was never to be known for … just then, the lights in the warehouse began to flicker before dimming completely into darkness.

"Kami-sama! It's coming in! Flashlights, NOW!" the well-dressed man shouted in a mixture of fear and desperation.

Quickly, all the men turned on their flashlights to see … something they would never forget. Something that would haunt them for many years to come. Kenji strung out in the air … his mouth grinning wordlessly like a lifeless puppet.

Pandemonium broke out. All the men took off as if the very hounds of hell were after them (which wasn't far from the truth). Money … weapons … and … just about everything else were cast aside … forgotten … (save for the overpowering urge to run for their very lives) in the mad dash to get away from the warehouse.

Meanwhile, in the warehouse …

A blur of images entered the entity's mind. And from it, knowledge of its next target. Without wasting anymore time, it dropped the limped body to the ground and disappeared through the walls without a sound.

Zorkaan was out hunting tonight.

_**A LONE WOLF AND RANMA CROSSOVER**_

Not faraway …

A wet, bedraggled band of women warriors pulled themselves to shore. From there … they could see the lights of the city and a large cluster of dark clouds above it.

"Elder … the skies …" the leader of the warrior band asked.

"I know. Be on your guard at all times. Something foul brews in this land," the elder Matriach of the Amazons replied.

The entity, Zorkaan, had come to a stop outside one of the biggest nightclubs in Tokyo's red light district. This was where its next target was staying. Black mist coalesced into shoes, clothes, body, overcoat and hat. Originally, Zorkaan was just a creature of the spiritual plane of darkness, unable to interact with the physical world at large except through the use of its vast psychic abilities. Thanks to Jusenkyo's magic, the entity was now able to manifest a physical body in the real world.

Having completed its physical shell, the dark entity headed towards the entrance of the nightclub. Before it, stood scantily-clad women, displaying their assets, on both sides of the opened entrance, trying to tempt it with their wares. It was drawn to them alright … but not in the way those women expected nor wanted. Still if given the opportunity, tt would take them alright. Just not at the moment. Right now, it needed to complete its mission given to it by its master.

Disco songs rang throughout the building as both men and women of all ages danced to the beat, their bodies in tune with the rhythm of the music. The entity, Zorkaan ignored them all, interested in only the location of its target, drawn by his psychic scent. Finally the figure of a man attended to by a trio of naked young women turned into view. It continued on towards the man without breaking stride.

"Sumima-" a man blocked his path before being slammed into the wall of the club, unconscious by the entity's tremendous strength. The second man who attempted to sneak up on him from behind fared no better, being thrown to the other end of the wall. The man in front of him quickly drew his revolver and opened fire on it. Zorkaan ignored the shots fired into its physical body, reaching out with its hand to grab the man by the neck, lifting him up in the air as it drew him closer to it.

The man struggled wildly in its hand but was unable to break its vice-like grip. A kick into the groin did no better. Zorkaan simply placed its fingers on the man's head, boring deep into the man's mind as it did so. Blood pooled out of the man's eyes, ears, nose and mouth. The man screamed in agony at the psychic intrusion while his henchmen continued to hammer ineffectively at the entity with their weapons and fists.

Finally, the terrible screams ceased as Zorkaan dropped him to the ground. Gunshots continued to hammer into it ineffectively as it turned around to faced the target's henchmen. With but a few well-placed blows, the henchmen were as silent as their now comatose boss. Having acquired the needed information, there was no longer any reason to stay. It discarded its physical shell, dissolving into thin air as it did so.

TBC

_**A LONE WOLF AND RANMA CROSSOVER**_

_Preview of next episode ..._

_Kasumi was no slouch when it came to physical labour but a sudden burst of vigorous activity was just too much._

_Her hands struggled to reach the edge of the fence but it infuriatingly remained out of reach._

_Once again, she reached out with her hands towards the fence, hoping against hope to grab it ... Come on ... she thought. Her hands swung wildly at the target. The fence was so close that she could even feel the metal ..._

_The fence which lay tantalizingly out of reach began to bend and weave as though being tugged and pulled by some unknown force. Not faraway, the four-wheel sedan began to slide over the grass in the direction of the Tendo girl ..._

_**A LONE WOLF AND RANMA CROSSOVER**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A LONE WOLF AND RANMA CROSSOVER**_

Disclaimer: The characters from Ranma, X-Men and Lone Wolf belong to their creators respectively. None of them belong to me.

Date: 120110.

Synopsis:

At the closing of the Age of Night, Agarash, Demon Lord of Darkness encapsulated his remaining powers in seven crystals (forever to be known as Doomstones) and three runes in obsidian that his legacy might live on even as he was being defeated in the war with the Elder Magi. What if he had sealed the powers of the three runes into a certain pigtailed martial artist?

_**A LONE WOLF AND RANMA CROSSOVER**_

**O B S I D I A N**

Part 2:

The Japanese Criminal Bureau of Investigation ...

"A little more of this ... There ... we have it," a man in lab gear spoke before pushing the final slide into the box.

"So what was the cause, Tanaka-san?" the off-duty inspector asked before coming to a stop at the body.

"Same like before ... haemorraging of the brain ... Blood vessels bursting in the brain due to a sudden spike in blood pressure releasing all the blood simultaneously ... which should account for the bleed-over of the blood coming through the pores in the skin, the eye sockets and the nose ... and the mouth ... There are no external signs of physical trauma or finger prints whatsoever on the victim's body ... ".

"This is the third case this week already ... All three victims dying in the same manner with the same expression on their faces ... like they had seen a ghost ... very little signs of a struggle. Headquarters is already pressing us for answers ..." the C.B.I. inspector answered.

"So we're after a serial murderer?" Kaede, a detective in the room asked.

"A good chance. Whoever is doing this is a pro ... no external injuries whatsoever ... the only thing they have in common is ... all of them are mobsters at one time or other," Koushiro another detective in the criminal squad answered.

A woman stepped into the room.

"Detective Takahashi, welcome to the group. Anything new?" C.B.I. inspector greeted her.

"Just this. Whoever these mobsters were, they were all at some point or other involved in the sex trade," the detective amswered.

"Sex trade? Pimping?" Kaede suggested.

"Yes. Pimping," Takahashi confirmed.

"Might be someone bearing a grudge against the pimps running the sex trade," the forensics investigator pointed out.

"Got me. Vigilantes. Could also be the work of rivals," Kaede added.

"Although this case is most strange. I've never seen anyone being killed in such a manner. Whatever weapon the killer was using would prove most interesting to find out," the forensics investigater concluded.

"In that case I say we check out all the nightspots. See if we can find some clues as to the identity of the killer," the C.B.I. inspector said.

The sound of a handphone ringing filled the room. The C.B.I. inspector fished out his handphone and listened to it.

"Okay we'll be right there. Don't touch anything," he said.

"There's been another death, similar to this one at the Imperial Nightclub, downtown. Let's go."

Suddenly the loud noice of a siren wailed throughout the station.

"What';s going on, now?" Kaede asked.

"There's another anti-mutant riot at Takeru road that leads to the entrance of the Nerima Ward," a voice announced through the speaker in the room.

"This is highly inconveniencing. We'll go check out the nightclub while you guys take care of the riot," the C.B.I. inspector suggested to the S.W.A.T team leader.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go in men!" the S.W.A.T. team leader ordered..

Without wasting any more time, the police detectives quickly made their way to their vehicles with the S.W.A.T. team members not far behind.

_**A LONE WOLF AND RANMA CROSSOVER**_

It had taken time but Kasumi was finally able to find a way out of the building she was held in with several captives. She had planned her way out carefully ... first through the kitchen, disguised as one of the maids and then a passing guard forced her to ditch the maid costume for a chef costume. Without wasting anytime, she had quickly added a few extra ingredients into the food that the guards and the guests were consuming. They left for the restrooms in a hurry. While the guards were busy emptying their loads in their restrooms, Kasumi, disguised as one of the chefs exited the door to the building. Much to her dismay, the area around the building was fenced up and the gates locked together strongly. Still, she could not give up when freedom was very much close at hand.

Quickly she made her way to the gate and began scaling it in her chef costume.

Kasumi was no slouch when it came to physical labour but a sudden burst of vigorous activity was just too much such as that of scaling a thirty-foot-high fence.

Her hands struggled to reach the top of the fence but it infuriatingly remained out of reach.

Once again, she reached out with her hands towards the fence, hoping against hope to grab it ... Come on ... she thought. Her hands swung wildly at the target. The edge of the chain-link fence was so close that she could even feel the metal ...

The fence which lay tantalizingly out of reach began to bend and weave as though being tugged and dragged by some unknown force. Not faraway, the four-wheel sedan began to slide over the grass in the direction of the Tendo girl ...

There was a sudden pull like that of metal being twisted and the four wheel sedan was being thrown towards the chain-link fence at tremendous force. The fence buckled under the weight though it did not fall.

_'Come on! Everybody must have heard that!'_ Kasumi shrieked inwardly in horror.

The chain-link fence began to undulate and lower itself as though pulled by some unseen force. It did not come down altogether but it was low enough for Kasumi to climb over it. Quickly, she made her way, her foot one after the other as carefully across the sharp edges of the metal fence. She was just about over when a loud voice sounded over the twisted fence.

"Hey you! What are you doing over there?!!" the shout came from the building she had just left.

Without wasting anymore time, the eldest Tendo sister leaped over the metal grill of the last edge of the fence and ran away as fast as she could.

Angry voices sounded in the background as she quickly made way through the open field towards the highway.

_**A LONE WOLF AND RANMA CROSSOVER**_

Japan was a heavily populated area. There was very little of the country that remained free from development displaying all the natural flora and fauna in all its beauty. Kasumi ran hoping to catch a passerby soon.

_'Come on,'_ she thought desperately.

_'This area can't be completely deserted,'_ she reasoned inwardly as she was about erupt into a full-blown panic. Sure enough, she could hear the passing sounds of motor vehicles on the road.

_'If only I could make it to the road,'_ she thought in desperation.

The sounds of footsteps trudging through the woods and barking dogs in the distance echoed like the sound of doom behind her.

Her dress torn somewhat, she emerged to stop a passing car by the road.

The driver simply sped down the road without noticing her. The sounds of barking dogs and echoing footsteps were getting closer. In desperation, the eldest Tendo sister threw herself into the middle of the road while trying to stop a vehicle in front of her. The driver tried to stop the speeding vehicle but was moving too quickly to do so. Her life flashing in front of her eyes, Kasumi threw her arms in front of her in a seemingly futile gesture to protect herself. Much to everyone's disbelief, the car came to an immediate stop and not a moment too soon. The driver leaped out of the car in a fury shouting at the eldest Tendo sister.

"Are you crazy or something?" the car driver that turned out to be a man just about yelled at her.

"Please ... you got to help me. I need to get back home," Kasumi begged the driver.

The driver looked like he was about to say something when he saw the glint of light behind the eldest Tendo sister.

"Forgive me. I cannot help you," he said before taking off on foot, his car forgotten by the roadside.

The eldest Tendo sister whined in despair before making a run to stop another vehicle.

None of the drivers stopped this time.

"Give it up, girl! No one is going to help you!" a voice called out from the shadows of the woods.

It was the voice of the man who had acquired her.

"You can either come with us quietly and we can forget the whole thing happened or we can do things the hard way," warned the man who was clad in a leather vest jacket and pitch-black sunglasses.

Not knowing what to do the eldest Tendo sister began to cry.

"I really do not want to hurt a nice girl like you," he added.

Three more man in black jackets and camouflage pants emerged from the woods.

"The sooner you accept your new life, the better it would be for everyone concerned," the man stepped on the road towards the runaway Tendo sister.

_**A LONE WOLF AND RANMA CROSSOVER**_

A car came to a stop by the side of the road and the door opened. A beautiful woman with braided hair in a traditional kimono stepped out of the car clutching a sheathed katana in her hands.

"What's going on, here?" she asked the group fearlessly.

"Nothing that concerns you. Internal family problems," the man answered as he and his friends adopted a more threatening pose.

"What's going on here?" the woman asked Kasumi.

"My sister and me are just having a slight argument. She sort of ran away from home and I'm here to take her back," the man spoke before the eldest Tendo sister could say anything.

"Is that true?" the woman asked the Tendo sister.

"He's lying ... They kidnapped me about a month ago and I only managed to escape just now," Kasumi cried out in despair to the mysterious lady that had seemingly appeared out of the blue to help her.

"You got to forgive my sister. She's a great actress, always playing the innocent damsel in distress. You can ask my friends here if you don't believe me," the man who appeared to be the leader took off his sunglasses and two more men stepped from the nearby woods.

If they hoped to frighten the woman into leaving the eldest Tendo sister to her fate, they were sorely disappointed. The woman showed no sign of fear, however, and waited for the eldest Tendo sister to give her answer.

"No! That's not true! My name is Kasumi Tendo! I was really being held prisoner against my will by these men. They were trying to turn me into a sex slave," the eldest Tendo sister prayed fervently that the woman would somehow believe her.

"Kasumi Tendo, huh? Who's your mother?" the beautiful woman asked again.

"Kimiko Tendo," Kasumi answered.

"Kimiko Tendo ... Come let's go to the police station and sort it out together," she said with a gentle smile on her face.

Upon hearing her words, the man made a signal to his subordinates to seize and subdue both women. Much to their horror and surprise, a katana sliced downwards at blinding speed, separating one of the men's hands from the rest of his body. He screamed as he clutched the bleeding stump of what used to be his hand. At this move, the rest of the men gave up any sort of pretense that they had and simply assaulted the woman together. In a blinding display of sword skill and light, the woman cut through the attacking men like she was cutting wheat. In a matter of seconds, the fight was over with the men bleeding and dying all over the ground.

"You will regret this lady. We will not forgive this action," the leader of the men said as he was left holding the bleeding stump of what used to be his left leg.

The woman simply ignored him and turned to Kasumi.

"Come with me. I have better things to do than entertaining trash like this ..." the woman implored the eldest Tendo sister gently.

"We will get you for this, you hear me?!! My father will have you skinned alive and your pain will be the stuff of legends," the man shrieked in anger at her.

"Tell me how your mother is. I have not spoken to her in a long time," the woman said, while they headed for her car.

"My mother died in a road accident," the eldest Tendo sister answered.

"Sorry to hear that," she said.

Was that a tone of grief in the woman's voice?

"Come we must go ... " she said and the loud sound of gunshots rang from the woods.

"No!" Kasumi screamed and the bullets came to a halt in midair in front of the mysterious woman.

With another gesture from her wrist, the bullets sped back towards their points of origin in the woods. There were a couple of screams and the sound of bodies hitting the ground could be heard.

"She's one of THEM! MUTIE SCUM! I'm not being paid enough to take on one of these creatures. I'm out of here!" shouted one of the men groaning in pain on the ground as he studied the eldest Tendo sister's display of power in fear.

With a strength no one believed he could muster, he got up to his feet and left the place as quickly as he could on his limping feet.

"I'm out of here too!" the second man ran off clutching what remained of his weapon arm.

One by one they got up and made a run for their lives.

_**A LONE WOLF AND RANMA CROSSOVER**_

The mysterious woman turned in surprise to look at Kasumi.

"Come ... we will talk on the way home to my house. I am sure you have quite a lot of stories to tell me," the woman answered.

"Forgive me for asking but you speak about my mother earlier on like you knew her or something," the eldest Tendo suggested as they got into the car.

"Kimiko Tendo is a very close childhood friend of mine. We lost touch with each other after we got married. I am Nodoka Saotome, Kasumi," she answered as she started the car.

Acting on a hunch, the eldest Tendo sister asked the woman, "Saotome? Are you related in anyway to Genma and Ranma Saotome?"

Slamming on the brakes causing the car to lurch suddenly, the woman answered, "Yes ... Genma is my husband and Ranma is my son. I have not seen them in over ten years."

Her voice became urgent. "Have you seen either of them? Please tell me. I don't even know if they're dead or alive," the woman begged Kasumi.

"They're both staying at the Tendo Dojo with us, Auntie Nodoka," the eldest Tendo sister answered.

"If that's the case, we will take you to the Tendo Dojo tomorrow morning. In the meantime you can stay at my place tonight. Please just one night so I can remember my old friend," she added.

Kasumi could not find it in her heart to refuse the woman who had saved her from a life of sexual slavery. She quickly agreed to stay the night.

The next morning, they both got into the car to send her back home. The trip was uneventful and Kasumi could hardly wait to tell her family and Ranma the good news. There appeared to be a massive traffic jam in front of them. Nodoka simply shook her head at the morning traffic when a group of men in various forms of wardrobe ranging from simple T-shirts and collar wear holding baseball bats began to approach her vehicle.

"Auntie look ... outside," Kasumi voiced her concern.

"Calm down. I will deal with this," Nodoka answered.

Once they reached her vehicle, they began smashing the windscreen and car windows with their baseball bats.

_**A LONE WOLF AND RANMA CROSSOVER**_

Kasumi screamed as she shielded her face from the breaking glass.. Without any futher hesitation, Nodoka stepped on the reverse gear, the car to lurch backwards suddenly and hitting the car behind her coincidentally. She turned the wheel stepped on the accelerator causing the men to leap out of the way of the vehicle or risked being crushed.

Seeing there was no way out with cars all around them in the traffic jam, Nodoka chose to exit her vehicle, her sheathed katana ready in her hand.

"May I know what this is about before we start cutting each other up?" the elder Saotome woman asked fearlessly.

"You see lady, we got a problem here. As you can see, the road's completely full and we don't have place for mutant lovers like you," the man smiled sinisterly.

"Is that so?" Nodoka asked, her katana ready at a moment's notice.

"I'm quite sure. So why don't you leave with your mutant scum while we take your car as compensation for our trouble?" one of the men asked.

"How about I cut the flesh from your bones? How does that sound?" Nodoka asked, her eyes at the ready.

The man laughed loudly, "You can try lady!".

"Get her boys!" he shouted and as one they raised their baseball bats to attack the elder Saotome.

Nodoka like before in her previous fight, was a whirlwind of action, her blade cutting through her opponents with little difficulty. Limbs were flying all over the place and cries of pain could be heard along the road. Most of the nearby drivers had left in a hurry upon seeing the ensuing violence.

The sound of clapping hands could be heard from behind her.

"Not bad. Not bad at all!" the voice of a man scorned in derision at the scene of violence before him.

"What do you want?" the elder Saotome asked him without turning around after sheathing her blade.

"Your sword work is to be commended. If I had an army of men like you, we would long have been able to take out the mutie scum!" he added in a disgusted tone of voice.

'_Auntie. I'm sorry auntie for causing you all this trouble,'_ Kasumi thought sadly as she quickly hid herself below the car door.

"Come now lady. Just handover the mutie to us and there wouldn't be anymore trouble between us," the troublemaker implied.

"I will hand her over ..." Nodoka started and Kasumi trembled in fear.

"Over my dead body," she added grimly.

_**A LONE WOLF AND RANMA CROSSOVER**_

"That can be arranged. Ready men ... fire!" the leader shouted and the men began cutting loose with the rocks they had collected in their hands.

Nodoka parried the thrown projectiles as best as she could but her skills were not adequite at deflecting all of them. Some got through and they hurt badly, forcing the elderly woman one one knee. Another rock struck her ... as she tried to get back up to her feet. She stumbled in another direction as a rock hammered into her ribs ... and fell forward as yet another rock struck her from the back.

"Auntie," Kasumi screamed at the sight and ran forward to catch the woman as she fell to ground with blood pouring out of her wounds..

The rest of the men drew closer with more rocks in their hands when suddenly ... there was darkness and something intercepted all of their projectiles, catching all of them in a blur of movement to pile them on the ground beside them.

"Kasumi, are you alright?" a familiar voice called out with concern.

"Ranma! Those men ... they're monsters! They pelted rocks at ... at ..." Kasumi was unable to finish her words.

"Ranma ... is that you?" the woman lying on the ground in a pool of blood asked.

"Yes ... " he answered.

"You ... are .... so .... grown .... up! Such ... a fine young man! " she smiled weakly at him.

"She's Nodoka Saotome ... your mother, Ranma," Kasumi added.

"Mother, is that you? Pops told me that you were dead!" he answered in disbelief.

"Here ... take ... a ... look ... this .... painting ... you .... left .... me," she said.

Her hand drew out a picture of a hand print on a faded page of paper for Ranma to see.

'_It can't be .... that was the old palm print that I made before going on the training trip,'_ Ranma thought in disbelief.

"I ... hold ... your ... oath .... fulfilled .... you ... make ... me ... proud ... my ... son ..." Nodoka struggled, as she breathed her last.

"No ... No ... Mother ... no! Don't do this to me!" Ranma frantically tried all kinds of ways to resuscitate the woman he just discovered to be his long-lost mother but her body remained lifeless.

"No! We have only met! There were so many things I wanted to tell you!" he cried out as tears began to pool in his eyes.

Beside him the elder Tendo sister sobbed silently.

_**A LONE WOLF AND RANMA CROSSOVER**_

"Ranma ... the crowd is growing restless ... I think we should go ..." Kasumi pleaded with the Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist sadly.

But the Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist did not appear to be listening. His attention was on the lifeless body of his mother in his arms. The crowd had begun to close in once again.

"Ranma ... please," Kasumi begged the Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist to pay heed to his surroundings.

The dark surface of the moon even further into the afternoon sky to block out the sun. Kasumi looked up as the sky as more of the sun was covered by the body of the moon. The eclipse was almost complete. Cradling the lifeless body of his mother up in his hands, the Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist turned to face the unruly crowd that had slain his mother and had been about to kill the eldest Tendo sister.

"Which one of you did it? Which one of you killed my mother?" his eyes studied the faces of the crowd icily.

As if in answer, one angry vigilante threw a rock at Ranma. With a detached air, the Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist plucked the rock out of its trajectory coolly with his hand before returning it back to the thrower with unbelievable strength.

SPLAT!

Down he went ... without a sound. The rock had struck the face of the angry vigilante with terrific force ... shattering the skull completely as it caved in to accomodate the powerful blow. Not faraway, crows and ravens began to caw incessantly at the carnage. Kasumi drew her breath involuntarily.

It was becoming clear that the Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist was no longer pulling his punches.

Not understanding the danger they were in, the foolish crowd started pelting more of the rocks at Ranma and Kasumi.

Cries of "DIE MUTIE SCUM!" could be heard along the street.

The Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist simply dealt with the thrown projectiles like he did before ... pulling them out of the air with his hands like they were nothing to him ... and returning them back at the throwers with interest. Vigilante after vigilante began to drop to the ground like dominoes, their skulls smashed in from the powerful throws.

Perhaps it was the cold forbidding presence of the Soultaker or the recent actions of the Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist or even a combination of both. Whatever the case was, no one would really ever know the answer for sure but for once ... the arrogant and self-righteous mob of anti-mutant vigilantes that had been proudly dragging out their helpless mutant victims from their homes and disposing of them in whatever way they saw fit like the Spanish Inquisition during the Dark Ages was for once silent.

"Good. Got your attention, I see," Ranma smiled thinly.

"I shall ask you all once more .... before I start tearing you apart ... which one of you killed my mother?" he asked coldly.

As if sensing something was wrong, some of the smarter ones in the crowd began to leave ... quietly.

_**A LONE WOLF AND RANMA CROSSOVER**_

Not stopping there, the Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist picked up some more stones from the ground and began to throw them at the crowd randomly. Cires and screams of horror began to fill the air as some of the frontline vigilantes, having lost their nerve, began to make a break for it.

"Don't go just yet! Let's throw some more rocks at each other! It's so much fun!" the Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist laughed at the fleeing crowd as rock after rock began leaving his hands, taking the crowd down like dominoes.

The hunters had become the hunted.

Kasumi began to look in a little fear at the Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist whose conscience had decided to go on leave. Correction, make that extended leave. His eyes had turned into that same eerie shade of black colour the first time she saw it in the Tendo home.

"Come on. You were brave enough to kill my mother in public. Don't run away. Let's play some more rock-throwing. What's there to be afraid of? Don't you want to kill some more mutant scum?" the angry tone of voice turned mocking.

He's snapped, the eldest Tendo sister thought with growing horror as she began to take a step back from Ranma. Paying no heed to Kasumi's actions, Ranma brought his palms together to form a ki ball ... except that this ki ball was not its usual comforting blue but black ... a disturbing black, Kasumi noted with a little fear.

"See this nice ball of energy covering my hands? I'm a mutant too," Ranma shouted as he raised his hands that were covered with black energy for all to see.

"STOP IN THE NAME OF THE LAW, MUTANT!" a voice from a loud hailer roared.

"Oh ... another anti-mutant vigilante ..." Ranma grinned and threw a beam of black energy at the speaker in the police officer's hand, vapourizing it completely.

"TAKE HIM DOWN! TAKE HIM DOWN!"

That was the last thing many of them would see too. Beams of black energy began to leave his hands hitting the running anti-mutant vigilantes with uncanny accuracy, turning them to dust as they did so.

_**A LONE WOLF AND RANMA CROSSOVER**_

It was all bright and beautiful all around her. Feeling strong and refreshed, she opened her eyes to catch sight of a beautiful woman clothed in radiant light shining as bright as the sun. Strangely enough the light did not seem to harm her eyes in anyway despite the intensity of the brightness radiating from the woman.

"I'm dead right?" the woman asked uncertainly as the beautiful woman standing before her seemed to evoke a feeling of majesty and .... divinity from her.

The brighness radiating from the woman seemed to reinvogorate the formerly dead woman to stand before the radiant figure of light.

"You were but I brought you back," the radiant figure of light answered.

"Amaterasu?" Nodoka quickly got down to her knees.

"Close but not quite. I am the Goddess _**Ishir**_, Nodoka and you are in the _**Plane of Light**_ where the forces of good reigned supreme," the radiant figure of light answered.

TBC

_**A LONE WOLF AND RANMA CROSSOVER**_

Zorkaan the Soultaker - Chief Liutenant of Agarash the Damned. A non-corporeal entity of vast psychic abilities and dark shadow that feeds off souls, Zorkaan was imprisoned on Magnamund following the destruction of the Rune. 

Vaag - The multi-terrain units of Agarash the Damned. A flying spawn of Agarashi with bat wings. It is the most ruthless and deadly of all Agarashi. 

Vorka - The ground pounders of Agarash the Damned. A fighting breed of Agarashi that became extinct after the demise of Agarash. These lizard-like creatures move with sinister grace. They have scaly bodies and sharp eyes. They are excellent hunters, having a keen sense of smell. They run like ravenous wolves and fight as hard as any knight. 

Agarash the Damned - Demon Lord of Darkness and the most powerful servant of Naar. Agarash, or Agarash the Damned, is a creature of incredible evil power who was sent by the dark God Naar to Magnamund to defeat Nyxator, whom his servants had tried to kill for two millennia. Agarash build a vast city called Naaros and aided by his three magic runes and his Claw of Naar, was able to conquer all of southern Magnamund. 

Naar - King of the Darkness.

Ishir - Queen of Light.

_**A LONE WOLF AND RANMA CROSSOVER**_


End file.
